yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 050
"Mark of the Monkey, Part 4", known as "Curse of Minus! The Imprisoned Ancient Fairy Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the fiftieth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired in Japan on March 18, 2009. After defeating Zeman the Ape King and saving Ancient Fairy Dragon, Luna arrives in the human world just in time to help her brother Leo win his Duel against Devack, who has just Summoned "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu". Summary Battling Zeman Leo begins his turn and uses "Power Tool Dragon's" effect to add a random Equip Spell Card to his hand. He focuses hard as he hopes to get a card capable of beating "Zeman the Ape King". His eyes light up as he gets "Double Tool C&D". Inside Zeman's castle, Luna gazes into the portal, where she can see Ancient Fairy Dragon sealed in the crag. She vows to herself that she will free the dragon. Zeman checks the procedure with Luna and Torunka; they say he must unseal Ancient Fairy Dragon and then minus her and Regulus in order to gain her power. He warns them they shall pay dearly if they are lying. Turning the Cursed Needle over the crag, Zeman unseals Ancient Fairy Dragon. Luna looks down anxiously as the dragon is slowly released. Zeman orders Regulus be brought to him. Luna waves her staff and commands Regulus to follow her. As she leads Regulus to Zeman, Torunka dances in excitement and trips over his baggy clothes. He falls over, knocking Luna in the process. The bandages fall from Luna's staff, revealing it to be a disguised Cursed Needle staff. As he staggers up, he accidentally turns the needle on the staff. The minus effect causes him to say thoughts, he means to keep secret. He blurts out that they are here to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon and mocks Zeman for falling for their deceptions. Luna tries to stand, but trips over her clothing, causing her headwear to fall off. The monkeys recognize her from Schwank. Zeman commands them to seize the liars, but Regulus picks them up and runs. Zeman begins to reseal Ancient Fairy Dragon. Regulus takes the duo to safety, locking them in the cage, to protect them from the monkeys. He then takes their staff and uses it to reverse the effect of Zeman's that he is using to reseal Ancient Fairy Dragon. Leo switches "Power Tool Dragon" to Attack Mode and equips it with "Double Tool C&D". "Power Tool Dragon's" ATK rises to 3000. Devack comments that it matches "Zeman's" and teases Leo that such an effort is good in the eyes of a non-Signer, such as Leo. Leo doesn't let Devack's words get to him and has "Power Tool Dragon" launch an attack on "Zeman". As "Power Tool Dragon" battles the "Zeman" card, Regulus leaps at Zeman in the spirit world. Devack assumes Leo is settling for a draw in their monsters' battle. Leo confirms his thoughts, but reminds him that "Power Tool Dragon" won't be destroyed due to its effect. As "Power Tool Dragon" comes into contact with "Zeman", Regulus and Zeman's Cursed Needles collide in the spirit world, causing a burst of energy. The burst causes to monkeys to disappear. Luna and Torunka are safe as Luna's birthmark emits a protection bubble. Zeman vows that it is not over, for when he is defeated the Minus Curse will be sent to Devack. Both incarnations of Zeman are destroyed and Leo begins to celebrate, while "Power Tool Dragon" protects itself at the cost of "Double Tool C&D". Trudge is pleased to see the Dark Synchro Monster destroyed, but Yusei isn't so sure. Cusillu's Summoning Devack laughs and plays "Dark Matter", since a Dark Synchro Monster got destroyed. He Special Summons the top 2 cards from his Deck as monsters. The cards appear as "Fighter Ape" and "Magician Ape". Leo equips "Power Converter" to "Power Tool Dragon" and ends his turn. As Luna searches for Regulus, she finds an old man, the Dark Sage, who explains himself to be Torunka at his true age. Regulus appears to the two and reports that Zeman seems to have been obliterated, but has not seen Ancient Fairy Dragon. Luna notices that the spirits are still prisoners on the walls and remembers what Zeman said about the Curse being sent to Devack. Devack begins his turn and thanks Leo for defeating Zeman, as he can now Summon his "Earthbound Immortal. He holds up the "Cusillu" cards and starts laughing maniacally. He Releases his 2 monsters and the Earthbound Immortal heart appears. As a competitor of the Duel, Leo is spared from being sacrificed. In the spirit world, Luna, Regulus and Torunka see the Monkey geoglyph appear in the sky. The souls of the spirits trapped in the stone tablets and sucked upwards towards the geoglyph. In the human world, the spirits are sucked into the heart and the Geoglyph forms on the ground surrounding the Duel. The ground tears up and the Giant Cusillu arises. Leo stares in fear and Devack explains how it is immune to Leo's monsters attacks, along with his Spell and Trap Cards. Due to "Closed Forest", "Cusillu's" ATK rises to 3600. Cusillu raises its fist to pummel Leo as it prepares for a direct attack, but Leo destroys "Power Converter" to gain Life Points equal to "Cusillu's" ATK. "Power Tool Dragon's" ATK drops to 0 and Leo dashes away from the fist as it makes his attack. The impact tremor of the fist hitting the ground has Leo thrown against the ground by earth blasted at him. In the spirit world, Luna hears Leo call her. She along with Regulus and Torunka are then sucked towards the geoglyph. Torunka manages to cast a spell, returning Luna to the human world before she gets sucked in. Battling Cusillu Luna emerges at Leo's side. She helps him up and Leo reveals to her how he had planned to defeat Devack before she got back, but knew he couldn't play the hero. Luna hugs him and tells him that's not true. She thinks he's got the bravery of a real hero. Devack laughs that the gang is reunited and that Luna shall also fall prey to Cusillu. Luna accuses him of being the one, who was controlling Zeman and refuses to ever forgive him. Luna takes Leo's Duel Disk to continue the Duel in his place. Leo initially believes he should continue the Duel, but since he fought hard for Luna, she intends to return the favor, by fighting just as hard for him. Luna's birthmark then lights up, causing Yusei, Akiza and Jack's to do the same. .]] Luna readied herself and Devack says he shall show his respects by Summoning a special spirit. He plays "Cursed Prison", Summoning "Ancient Fairy Dragon". Ancient Fairy Dragon appears chained up inside a cage. Devack ends his turn, asking how it feels to face the dragon she is bound to by fate as an enemy. Luna begins her turn, promising to free Ancient Fairy Dragon. She draws "Limiter Removal" and uses "Power Tool Dragon's" effect to get "Central Shield", which she equips to it. Leo compliments the move and Luna Sets "Limiter Removal" and "Respect Synchron". She ends her turn. Devack assumes Luna cannot bring herself to attack "Ancient Fairy Dragon". He attacks "Power Tool Dragon" with "Cusillu", but Luna activates "Limiter Removal", doubling "Power Tool Dragon's" ATK to 4000. "Power Tool Dragon" counterattacks and drops Devack's Life Points to 2100. Devack curses her and Leo for defying such God-like power, and activates "Cusillu's" effect, Releasing "Ancient Fairy Dragon" to prevent "Cusillu's" destruction and halving Luna's Life Points to 200. Leo catches Luna from falling. She insists she's okay and that the real fight is about to start. She had known Demak would send "Ancient Fairy Dragon" to the Graveyard and planned ahead. She uses "Respect Synchron" to revive "Ancient Fairy Dragon" to her side of the field. Ancient Fairy Dragon rises, initially in chains, but Regulus makes a brief appearance and shatters the chains. Ancient Fairy Dragon thanks Luna for keeping her promise. Luna uses "Power Tool Dragon's" effect, sending "Central Shield" to prevent "Power Tool" being destroyed by "Limiter Removal". Devack admires Luna's actions, regarding them as those of a real Signer. Demak ends his turn, requesting Luna to show him a real Duel, elected by the Gods. Leo and Luna begin their turn, drawing "Rocket Pilder". They use "Ancient Fairy Dragon's" effect to destroy "Closed Forest" and gain 1000 Life Points, setting them at 1200. Without a Field Spell Card, "Cusillu's" effects are negated. Luna uses "Power Tool Dragon's" effect to add "Pain to Power" to her hand. She equips "Rocket Pilder" to "Power Tool" and "Pain to Power" to "Ancient Fairy". Featured Duels Leo and Luna vs. Devack :... continued from previous episode. Leo's turn Leo activates "Power Tool Dragon's" effect, getting "Double Tool C&D". He switches "Power Tool Dragon" to Attack Position and equips it with "Double Tool C&D". He then attacks "Zeman the Ape King". Both monsters have equal ATK, but Leo uses "Power Tool Dragon's" effect, destroying "Double Tool C&D" to prevent "Power Tool Dragon" from being destroyed. Devack then activates his face-down, "Dark Matter", Special Summoning "Magician Ape" and "Fighter Ape" in Defense Position. Leo equips "Power Tool Dragon" with "Power Converter". Devack's turn Devack Tributes "Magician Ape" and "Fighter Ape" to Summon "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu". "Closed Forest's" effect raises its ATK to 3600. It attacks directly, but Leo discards "Power Converter", restoring his Life Points to 4000, but lowering "Power Tool Dragon's" ATK to 0 until the End Phase.(Leo: 400 Life Points) Luna appears and takes Leo's place. Devack continues his turn. He plays "Cursed Prison", Special Summoning "Ancient Fairy Dragon" in Defense Position. Leo/Luna's turn Luna activates "Power Tool Dragon's" effect, getting "Central Shield", which she equips to "Power Tool Dragon". She Sets "Limiter Removal" and "Respect Synchron" in the Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends her turn. Devack's turn Devack attacks "Power Tool Dragon" with "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu", but Luna activates "Limiter Removal" (Power Tool Dragon: 4000 ATK). Devack activates "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu's" effect, Tributing "Ancient Fairy Dragon" to prevent "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu" from being destroyed while also halving Luna's Life Points. (Devack: 2100 Life Points;Luna: 200 Life Points). Luna activates "Respect Synchron" to Special Summon "Ancient Fairy Dragon" in Attack Position. Luna sends "Central Shield" to the Graveyard to prevent "Limiter Removal" from destroying "Power Tool Dragon". Leo/Luna's turn Leo and Luna draw "Rocket Pilder". They activate "Ancient Fairy Dragon's" effect, destroying "Closed Forest". (Leo & Luna: 1200 Life Points). Luna activates "Power Tool Dragon's" effect, adding "Pain to Power" to her hand. "Power Tool Dragon" is equipped with "Rocket Pilder" and "Ancient Fairy Dragon" is equipped with "Pain to Power". "Power Tool Dragon" attacks Cusillu. Due to "Rocket Pilder's" effect, "Power Tool Dragon" isn't destroyed (Leo & Luna: 400 Life Points). "Rocket Pilder's" effect makes "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu's" ATK drop to 800. "Pain to Power"'s effect raises "Ancient Fairy Dragon's" ATK to 2900. "Ancient Fairy Dragon" attacks "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu". This attack reduces Devack's Life Points 0, causing him to lose the Duel. However, the conclusion is not shown until the next episode. Differences in adaptations * In the dub, the scene of Leo's (Lua's) Deck shuffling for a random Equip Spell Card is lengthened. * In the dub, Luna (Luka) asks Torunka if he thinks Zeman will fall for their plan, in the original she just stares at Ancient Fairy Dragon. * In the dub, when Zeman is starting to free Ancient Fairy Dragon Luna says "I sure hope this works", she said nothing in the original. * In the dub, Torunka tries to pretend that the Cursed Needle was their own and not stolen from one of Zeman's minions, in the original he starts gloating about how they had fooled him. * In the dub, Zeman's servants hint that they'd try to break into the cage Torunka and Luna (Luka) are in, in the original they commanded that Torunka and Luna (Luka) get out of there. * In the dub, multiple references to machinery are added, that were not present in the original. * In the dub, the flames produced by the meeting of 2 Minus Needles meet are recolored purple. * In the dub, when Luna (Luka) and Torunka are about to be engulfed by the flames she says "don't worry I'll protect us", she said nothing in the original. * In the dub, "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu" could be only be summoned by sacrificing Duel Monster Spirits, this aspect was never mentioned in the original. * In the dub, when Luna (Luka) is about to start dueling Devack (Demak) Yusei shouts out her name to which she replies that everything is going to be OK, they just stared at each other and Yusei said her name quietly in the original. * In the original, when Jack noticed his Mark of the Dragon he didn't automatically guess that it was Luna (Luka) who was dueling. * In the dub, when Luna (Luka) starts dueling Devack (Demak) and looks what's on the field an image of "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu" is shown, this image of Cusillu wasn't shown at his point in the original. * In the original, Devack (Demak) didn't threaten to rip "Ancient Fairy Dragon's" card in half. * In the dub, it is never explained that it was "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu's" effect which sent "Ancient Fairy Dragon" to the Graveyard and halves Luna's (Luka's) Life Points. * In the Japanese version, Luna had six fingers when she pointed to attack Cusillu. This was fixed in the dub. * In the dub, "Ancient Fairy Dragon's" speech is longer. Mistakes * In the English version, when Luna (Luca) activated "Limiter Removal" she incorrectly called it a Trap Card. * In the Japanese version, when Leo (Lua) was attacked by "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu", his Life Points said ATK: 400 instead of LP: 400. *In the English version, when "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu" attacks Leo (Lua) directly, Leo activates his "Power Converter" and he calls it a Trap Card instead of calling it an Equip Spell Card. *In the English version, Luna had "Dark Matter" in her hand.